


Ivo Angst Prompt Fill

by Shreiking_Beauty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cheesy, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Prompt Fill, it's just awful, mild violence, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreiking_Beauty/pseuds/Shreiking_Beauty
Summary: While on a routine test for a new badnik, an assassination attempt leaves Dr. Ivo Robotnik on the edge of death. With only moments left, he has something to say to his faithful agent.Prompt fill for FantasiaGolwyn
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Ivo Angst Prompt Fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasiaGolwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/gifts).



> This is way longer than I meant it too be, there is way too many ellipses, it's very cheesy and predictable and I could have done so much better but I wanted to get it posted as quickly as possible, so sorry for my shoddy work, I hope you enjoy it anyway! I might go over it and make some changes later on!
> 
> I think I stuck pretty close to the prompt, but I rushed through it and didn't have time to proofread and the buildup is zero.

Dr. Robotnik was running through a few last-minute preparations. He and his assistant, Agent Stone, along with twenty-five other agents, were standing on a shallow mountain slope, surrounded by rocks and trees, getting ready to test a new badnik.

“Using the most advanced recognition software in the world, along with stealth capabilities I designed myself from scratch,” Robotnik announced loudly, pressing buttons on his glove as he got the badnik into position. “this badnik will locate a specific person, retrieve them and bring them to me, without being detected by the rest of you.”

He pulled out a small pad that would send him the readings from the badnik, and started setting it up. He was interrupted when Stone stuck something into his field of vision.

“Don’t forget your helmet, sir!” Stone said cheerfully, already wearing a bulletproof helmet himself.

Robotnik glared at him, growling in annoyance, and snatched the helmet from him. Even though he thought it was stupid – this badnik wasn’t even armed with anything more than tranquilizers, and he had told Stone that repeatedly – Stone was insistent on following the safety guidelines from his training, so he put it on and strapped it securely. He told himself it was to avoid an argument with Stone. They didn’t have time for that, and Stone may have been an obedient little puppy dog - _ahem_ \- agent, but he took safety very seriously. Robotnik was shocked the first time he was on the receiving end of a lecture from the adorable muffin that brought him lattes, because he wasn’t wearing safety goggles while working with chemicals. After his shock had settled, he realized that rather than being annoying, it was . . . endearing. Still, he made a big show of rolling his eyes and grumbling irritably while he secured the strap.

“Now, you all have various coverings to attempt to fool the badnik,” Robotnik continued. “Spread out around the area, go as far as you want, hide if you want. In precisely five minutes, I will activate the badnik and send it to find one of you. Your job is to attempt to catch sight of the badnik while simultaneously evading it. Now get lost!”

The agents began fanning out, heading off in different directions as instructed. Stone came to stand in front of Robotnik, and the two of them bent over the screen, beginning a random selection process to decide who the badnik would search for first.

It should have been relatively simple. Robotnik had full confidence that the badnik would work perfectly, and the test was merely a formality. There were no red-flags, all agents had passed the necessary security protocols, and everything was going smoothly. So, it was entirely unexpected when a gunshot rang out.

Robotnik’s eyes widened and he stumbled forward. He felt like he had been punched in the ribs. Stone gasped and immediately grabbed his gun, but he couldn’t tell precisely which direction the gunshot had come from. Fortunately, Robotnik’s active badniks were quicker than he was, and had detected the source and killed the perpetrator. They then began to track down the remaining agents in the area and contained them for questioning.

Satisfied that the badniks were taking care of things, Stone looked back to Dr. Robotnik, who was falling forward. Stone dropped his gun and caught him, lowering him to the ground gently. “S-sir! Doctor . . . where are you hit?!”

Robotnik squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pain and let out a pathetic cough. “M-my side . . .”

Stone laid him down on the uninjured side, pressing both hands down on the wound, which was beginning to bleed profusely. A cold shiver ran down his spine, the only thing stopping his hands from shaking was the pressure he kept on them, and he felt like he couldn’t take in a breath. But he was a highly trained government agent, and his training kicked in through his panic. “You need medical attention immediately – ah, but your badniks are containing everyone – I need to get you to the mobile lab!”

Robotnik started shaking. The shock of taking a bullet was beginning to wear off, replaced with pain. “Is this – i-it? Is-is this the end?”

“No, doctor!”

“There’s s-so much I-I-”

“Stop talking like that! The lab is ten feet away, can you stand?”

“Th-the badniks—”

“They’re busy! I’m going to take care of you!” Stone pressed harder on the wound and removed one hand, wiping the blood off on his pants and grabbing his phone. He typed in the code to send word of an assassination attempt on Dr. Robotnik. “Fuck, I can’t move you . . . why aren’t your badniks programmed to administer first aid in these situations?!”

“A-always assumed . . . wouldn’t need it . . .”

“How can you be so stupid?! Being intelligent doesn’t make you invincible!”

Robotnik let out a morbid laugh, wet from the blood that was beginning to fill his lungs. “No, I mean . . . if-if you’re gonna . . . assassinate me . . . *cough cough* . . . you better not miss.”

“Please stop talking,” Stone whimpered, tears burning behind his eyes. “Save your strength.”

A small group of badniks that had finished securing the other agents zoomed over and began their first aid protocols. Robotnik began shaking convulsively, but he reached out a shaky hand to grasp Stone’s wrist.

“Do-don’t leave me!”

“I won’t leave you!” Stone promised.

“I’m not ready to go . . .”

“You’re not going, we can fix this.”

The badniks brought out a stretcher and began gently maneuvering him onto it so he could be taken into the lab. The sound of helicopters in the distance told them that the government had sent reinforcements to pick up the agents for questioning.

Stone held on to Robotnik’s hand as he was taken into the lab by the hovering stretcher. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried not to think about how much it sucked that the first time he was able to emotionally comfort him, like he’d wanted for so long, might be the last time he would get to see him.

He squeezed his hand tighter. No, he couldn’t make this about him. Dr. Robotnik needed him.

“St-Stone, I- there’s something—” Robotnik started, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Stone felt his stomach churn at the amount of blood that came out. He wasn’t usually squeamish, but seeing Dr. Robotnik – his boss, his crush, his love, the man he’d admired and worshiped since he’d first heard of “the smartest man in the world” – bleeding out, convulsing from pain, skin growing paler, the life slowly draining out of him . . . it was like his world had been turned upside down.

“Shh, just try to hold on, don’t talk.”

“I can’t . . . there’s something you have to know!” Robotnik coughed again, his eyes watering. “I can’t go without you knowing . . .”

Stone wanted to tell him that it didn’t matter, that he should focus on healing, but knowing Robotnik, it must have been extremely important. The badniks were beginning to work on him, cutting away his shirt and trying to inject him with an anesthetic, but Robotnik pushed it away. Stone grabbed onto the needle, the robot knowing better than to try to yank away, and looked into Robotnik’s eyes. “What is it? I’m listening.”

“S-Stone, I . . . the things I said - *cough* *cough* - I didn’t meant them! You are important to me! I-I lo—”

A strong coughing fit wracked through him, and Stone squeezed his hand, tears streaming down his face. “Doctor, I have to let the badniks work.”

“Stone . . .” the doctor pleaded. “I-I . . . I love you.”

Stone gasped, speechless. Before he could respond, Robotnik had passed out from the pain. Stone shakily stood and backed away from him, allowing the badniks to operate.

He almost couldn’t believe what he’d heard – in fact, he didn’t. Because, there was no way he loved him. Dr. Robotnik frequently informed him that he meant nothing to him, that he was disposable . . . but then again, Stone knew it wasn’t true, he always had. He saw how the doctor closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure when he took a drink of a latte Stone had taken special care to make. He hated to be touched by anyone except Stone, and he actively sought out Stone’s touch. When he was working, he would . . . check in with Stone, like he was looking for validation from him. He would grin at Stone in triumph, and brag to him about his new ideas. He would involve him in his work, even though Stone knew nothing about what he was doing.

And, of course, Stone loved him. He loved everything about him, from his passion and enthusiasm for his work, to his melodramatic personality. Just watching him work for a few minutes made Stone smile. He had only been working with him for a few years, but he couldn’t imagine life without him.

*~*~*

When Robotnik started coming into consciousness, all he could perceive was a throbbing pain in his head. His eyes began to burn from exhaustion, but as he became aware of the rest of his body, he felt stiff, like he had been laying still for too long. He couldn’t move, and he had to fight down a surge of panic. He knew what to do in this situation. He would need to come out of it gradually, focusing on his breathing, what he could feel, and what he could hear. It sounded like his lab, which was comforting, but his lab just sounded like the distant hum of machinery and his own breathing, so it could be a regular hospital. Fortunately, he didn’t hear the horrible beeping sound of a heart-monitor, and Stone would never allow him to be stuck in some disgusting disease-ridden public hospital.

Stone . . . he was safe, right? Robotnik tried to remember what had happened. He definitely remembered Stone holding him – he was such a good assistant, he would always take care of him – yes, he’d said that, too, he’d said he would take care of him . . . because he’d been shot.

He finally forced himself to open his eyes, blinking them and looking around until he could focus. He was definitely in the lab, not the mobile one, one of the bigger stationary labs. He forced himself to turn his head and look around, and wasn’t surprised at all to see Stone sitting vigilantly at his side.

Stone looked awful; he wasn’t asleep, but his eyes were closed, his face scrunched up with stress. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was slumped low in the chair instead of his typical perfect posture, even his clothes were in disarray. It was very unlike Stone.

“Stone,” Robotnik groaned, trying to get his attention.

“What?” Stone replied in an equally exhausted tone.

“ _Stone_ ,” Robotnik said a little louder, clearing his throat.

Stone finally opened his eyes, looking at Robotnik with wide eyes. He sighed heavily in relief and leaned close to him. “D-doctor! I’m so glad you’re awake!”

“How long have I been out?”

“Almost two weeks. Doctor, we didn’t think you would make it!” Stone breathed, his eyes starting to tear up.

“We?”

“General Walters insisted on human medical care, so we’ve had a top-security surgeon staying with us. Naturally, the badniks and I have been monitoring his every move, and since he arrived, no one has entered or exited the lab. We have neither confirmed nor denied your survival of the assassination attempt, even to General Walters, and he is leading the investigation to discover the perpetrator.”

“Thank you, Stone,” Robotnik sighed tiredly. “I knew you would always take care of me.”

Stone smiled at him lovingly, then his expression became nervous. “Do you . . . do you remember what happened?”

“We were testing a badnik,” Robotnik said. “I got shot . . . yes, I remember, we had agents spread out, one of them must have been rogue.”

“We believe he was working for a private individual or organization and not a government entity,” Stone said quietly. “Unknown what the personal motive was, it was obviously a suicide mission . . . doctor, I have to tell you . . . I-I’m so sorry . . . I should have protected you; I can’t believe I let you get shot! And then, I froze up . . . I couldn’t help . . .”

“Stone, you-you don’t have to apologize . . .”

Stone was crying heavily now. “I do . . . I’m supposed to protect you . . .”

“You did, Stone,” Robotnik insisted, shifting to sit up a little as his strength began to return. “You saved my life.”

“No, your badniks did – you saved your own life! I just stood there like an idiot; I had no idea what to do!” Stone covered his face shamefully, curling into himself.

“Stone, you did save me. You made me wear that stupid helmet.”

“You weren’t even shot in the head,” Stone reminded him.

“Exactly. If I hadn’t been wearing the helmet, I would have been shot through the head, dead in an instant. You stood close to me and limited his shot; I know you do that on purpose so don’t deny it. Then . . . you held onto me . . . I remember that . . .”

“S-sir, I . . .” Stone took a shaky breath. “Do you remember what you said . . . before you passed out?”

Robotnik furrowed his brow. “I’m not sure . . . I remember it was important . . .”

“Was it true?” Stone asked seriously.

“True . . . it must have been . . . what did I say, Stone?”

Stone was silent for a moment. “You . . . you told me that you . . . love me.”

Robotnik’s eyes widened marginally. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to speak. “Stone, I . . .”

Stone reached forward and placed his hand over the doctor’s. “Dr. Robotnik, if that’s true . . . no, even if it’s not, even if you said it because you were delirious from blood loss, I don’t care. I love you, Dr. Robotnik, I’ve loved you for years. That’s why I’m so strict about safety procedures, even when you think they’re stupid. That’s why I stand so close to you; yes, it’s because I don’t want people to be able to get to you, but it’s also because being close to you makes me happy . . . I love everything about you!”

“Stone, I . . . you know I don’t usually . . . I pretend I don’t feel anything, I don’t know how to talk about this.”

“I know,” Stone assured him. “You don’t have to, I don’t want to change you, but I need to know . . . if you meant what you said.”

“I did, Stone,” Robotnik said, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Stone while he bared his soul. “In that moment, when I thought I was going to die . . . I’d never been more honest in my life.”

“Dr. Robotnik—”

“Stone, please, you don’t have to be so formal with me now,” Robotnik told him tiredly. “You can call me . . . Ivo. If you want.”

“Ivo,” Stone repeated. “It’s beautiful. I, uh, my first name is Aban.”

“I know,” Ivo responded with a small chuckle. “I like calling you Stone.”

“Ivo, I want to kiss you,” Stone said boldly. “May I?”

“You don’t have to ask, Stone.”

Stone smiled at him and slowly leaned in, gently placing his lips against Ivo’s. He responded by pressing his lips more firmly against Stone’s. It was a slow, chaste kiss, but Ivo had to let his head fall back against the pillow. “I’m sorry, Stone, I’m just so tired . . .”

“It’s alright, Ivo.” Stone kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. “Please rest. We can talk later.”

Ivo Robotnik fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, with Stone petting his hair.


End file.
